Tatarabuela Acacia
by Loituma
Summary: Tatarabuela Acacia explica al más reciente de los árboles por qué fué creado por Tenzô-sama... TenzôSaku . Drabble.


_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Esta vez os traigo un pequeño one-shot sobre Yamato, Sakura... y tatarabuela Acacia XD_

_Es un poco del mismo estilo que "Atrapada entre el viento y el fuego"... _

_Vuestros comentarios son más que bienvenidos, tanto los positivos como los negativos. Vuestra opinión y vuestros consejos son los que me ayudan a mejorar ;-)_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Nota: La serie Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.** _

_Pequeña curiosidad nada importante: este fic está inspirado, en parte, por la canción "L'hymne de nos campagnes" del grupo Tryo. Si os interesa, su videoclip está en el Youtube._

_Loituma._

* * *

**Tatarabuela Acacia**

* * *

Los animales son los seres más curiosos del planeta. Sobre todo los humanos, y en especial, tu creador. Creo que los de su especie le llaman Tenzô.

Pero élla le llamaba Yamato-taichô. Sí, élla, ya la conoces, se llama Sakura, como tú.

¿...? No, no sé porqué tiene una humana un nombre de árbol. Será por envidia, supongo. Pero vayamos al grano. ¿Querías saber por qué existes, verdad? A ver cómo te lo explico.

Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que vosotros sois diferentes al resto de los árboles del bosque, ¿verdad? ...Sí, eso es. No nacisteis de otros árboles, nacisteis de la mano de Tenzô. ¿...? Tío Abedul y tío Roble también, naturalmente. Yo no, yo ya estaba aquí. ¿Por qué crees que soy la más vieja de todos nosotros, si no?

¿...Adán y Eva...? ¿Pero de qué me hablas? ¿De dónde has sacado esas tonterías? No me interrumpas, niña.

En fin, a lo que iba. Fue Tenzô-sama el que os creó, con una habilidad que ninún otro humano posee. ¿Sabes? El resto de los humanos ignora este lugar. Creo que a vuestro creador le da un poco de vergüenza admitir que le gusta la jardinería. Nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie...

Bueno, excepto a Sakura.

No hombre, a tí no, tonta, a la humana. Abono Bendito, a veces pareces estar más senil que abuelo Alcornoque...

¿Por dónde iba...? A, sí. Bueno, Tenzô-sama empezó a construír este jardín desde que se dio cuenta de que era capaz de crear árboles. Era un humano muy listo, ¿sabes? Tío Roble fué el primero que creó, y tendría unos trece años.

Ya me acuerdo, ya, de esa época... Aunque para él haya pasado la mitad de su vida, para mí es como si fuera ayer. Este sitio era bastante bonito antes de sus cuidados, pero ahora se ha convertido en el rincón más bello de toda Konoha. Si el resto de los humanos lo conociera estaría plagado de fotógrafos y enamorados... De echo, nadie nos ha visitado estos últimos tiempos, a parte de Tenzô-sama, claro. Y de Sakura.

Sí, estoy hablando de la humana. Desde luego...estás echa una piedra. Pero qué paciencia hay que tener contigo, Abono Bendito.

Lo que estaba diciendo. Conozco a ese humano desde que era muy pequeño, antes, incluso, de que empezase a crear árboles. Este lugar era su pequeño santuario, un lugar donde refugiarse, porque, ¿sabes? Ya desde semilla, su vida fue muy dura.

¿...Por qué, dices? Es muy sencillo. Él tampoco nació de otros humanos... era como vosotros. Pero era el único que sobrevivió, así que se sentía solo. A nosotros no nos importa, pero para los humanos, sus padres son muy importantes, y no tenerlos les es tan doloroso como una hiedra que trepa y te ahoga... Sí, como la que te quitó Tenzô-sama la otra vez.

Ay... Cuántas veces venía a mis piés a llorar, o a mirar a los pájaros, o a trepar por mis ramas. Para él era como una madre...y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Pero bueno, ésa es otra historia.

Según iba madurando, Tenzô-sama empezó a venir cada vez menos veces, pero nunca nos ha abandonado por completo. Aunque sus visitas fueran más escasas, siempre pasaba un buen rato con nosotros, hablándonos en silencio, acariciándonos, creando más árboles, plantas, flores, riachuelos y colinas, moldeando al paraíso en el que vives hoy. Cada vez que volvía, nos pedía perdón por haber tardado tanto. Nosotros podíamos escucharle, pero no sé si conseguíamos que él nos entendiese. De todas formas, todos le queríamos y eso sí que lo notaba. Éramos, y aún somos, su familia.

... ¿Que qué tiene que ver esto con el por qué de tu existencia? No seas tan impaciente, niña. Tienes que saberlo todo para comprender bien las cosas. Eres más nerviosa que una hormiga hambrienta...

Tal y como estaba diciendo, nosotros conocíamos a vuestro creador perfectamente bien. Ni qué decir que sabíamos al instante de qué humor estaba. Sin embargo, una vez vino lleno de un sentimiento que hacía muchísimo tiempo que yo no presenciaba en un ser humano. De echo, el resto de los árboles lo desconocía...

Es el sentimiento que te creó. ¿Perpleja? No es para menos. Eres un árbol especial entre los árboles especiales, ya lo habrás notado. Si eres tan única es por causa de ese peculiar sentimiento.

Verás. Cuando Tenzô-sama crea un árbol, éste refleja en cierta medida los sentimientos que posee en ese momento. Tío Saúce Llorón fué creado un día en el que estaba triste, y tía Haya, un día en el que se sentía competitivo.

Tú, cariño, fuiste creada un día en el que estaba rebosante de amor...

Sí, lo has adivinado. Estaba ciegamente enamorado de Sakura... así que, cuando decidió hacer otro árbol, le salió un cerezo, una sakura. Saliste tú.

¿Que qué es el amor, exactamente? Pues, para ser sincera, no lo sé. Sé que es específico de los humanos, y sé que es el más extraño de todos sus sentimientos. Es... bueno, supongo que es como lo que sientes hacia hermano Ciruelo, pero mucho más fuerte. Fíjate, por ejemplo, de que sólo a ella le ha hablado de este jardín secreto...

Bueno, ¿Estás satisfecha, ahora? ¿Se te han aclarado todas las dudas?

... ¿Que por qué he dicho antes de que Tenzô-sama tenía la razón al considerarme su madre? Bueno... eso es porque yo tampoco nací de otros árboles. A mí me creó el primer Hokage... y Tenzô-sama fue creado, a su vez, de los genes de Shodaime-sama. Así que...

¿Sí? ¿Alguna pregunta más, cielo?

¿...? ¿Que qué es lo que hacían Tenzô-sama y Sakura-san a tus piés la semana pasada, mientras estaban desnudos...? Ejem...bueno...eso ya te lo esplicará tío Manzano, cariño...


End file.
